Recueil d'Os - Les fruits du demon ou comment ruiner vos rêves
by Ella Guer
Summary: Il faut savoir qu'il existe des fruits du démon plus ou moins bien. Prenons le cas des paramicia. Si le fruit de Mugiwara est Cool , il y en a qui le sont beaucoup moins. Dans la suite de cet écrit vous allez entrer dans la peau d'un personnage qui n'a pas eu la chance de tomber sur un fruit cool .
1. Chapter 1

Un cours Os imaginé pendant mes longues et interminables heures de cours. C'est de la pur connerie, mais ça fait passer le temps. [Version corrigé] - One piece appartient à notre vénéré Oda. | **© J'ai inventé l'os et tout ce qu'il contient, moi-même. Merci de ne pas plagier. Le concept est créé de ma plume lui aussi.  
**

* * *

**UN BAISER ?**

* * *

Sur les mers du monde one piece il existe bon nombre de mystères. Certain que personne ne pourrait soupçonner et d'autres que personne ne pourrait résoudre. L'un des plus étranges n'est autre que les fruits du démon. Étrange fruit donnant des pouvoirs à ceux qui les mange des capacités surhumaines.

Bref, vous connaissez déjà tout cela. Maintenant, il faut savoir qu'il existe d'un fruit du démon plus ou moins bien. Prenons le cas des paramicia. Si le fruit de Mugiwara est « Cool », il y en a qui le sont beaucoup moins.

Dans la suite de cet écrit vous allez entrer dans la peau d'un personnage qui n'a pas eu la chance de tomber sur un fruit « cool ».

Vous vivez sur une île à un jour de voyage de calm beth. Il ne se passe strictement rien. Aucun pirate, aucun marine, juste des petites frappes. Pas grand-chose de passionnant en soi. Rien qui ne puisse attiser votre attention. C'est pour cela que du haut de vos dix-sept ans, vous êtes dans la forêt en train de vous faire courser par un tigre bleu rayer de jaune. Mélange assez étonnant selon votre avis. Vous faire poursuivre par des bêtes sauvages est quelques choses d'assez commun pour vous. Il faut dire que votre bêtise, pardon votre incroyable courage vous pousse à vous aventurer toujours plus loin dans cette immensité de verdure. Vous ne pensez, malheureusement pour vous, que rarement aux conséquences de vos actes.

Le tigre décidant de ne pas vous lâcher avant de vous avoir dans son estomac, vous décidez de tenter le tout pour le tout en sautant dans le lac. Votre plongeon vous envoyant plus profond que prévu, vous apercevez tout de même une forme étrange logée dans le fond. Votre curiosité n'ayant aucune limite, vous replongez après avoir repris votre souffle.

Là, vous découvrez un fruit que vous ne connaissez pas, il est d'un rose qui vous pique les yeux, et ses formes ovales vous fascinent. Vous décidez de le rapporter à la surface avec vous pour mieux l'examiner.

Une fois fait, vous vous asseyez sur la berge, après avoir enlevé vos vêtements qu'ils sèchent. Vous commencez à regarder le fruit sous toutes ses coutures à la recherche de vous ne savez quoi. Votre estomac vous rappelle finalement à l'ordre. Vous devez manger. Courir sa creuse.

Vous pesez le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes avant de croquer dans le fruit à pleine dent. Le goût acide vous arrache des larmes, alors que vous le finissez en quelques bouchées. Décidément vous auriez fait mieux d'attendre d'arriver chez vous avant de manger.

C'est en trottinant gaiement que vous rentrer chez vous. Vous logez dans une maisonnette légèrement délabrée, étant une grande maladroite vous ne voulez pas prendre le risque de la détruire complètement et vous y passiez pas plus de temps que ça, de toute manière.

Une fois devant votre porte, quelque chose vous frappe. Les motifs étranges de votre fruit manger plus tôt, vous rappellent désormais quelque chose. Après réflexion vous comprenez qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un fruit du démon. Un grand sourire apparaît sur votre visage, alors que vous commencez à vous rendre compte que vous allez avoir de super pouvoir et que vous pouvez l'un de vos grands rêves : devenir un pirate. Vous ne réfléchissez pas plus longtemps et ressemblez vos affaires avant de partir en courant vers le port. Chapardant des denrées par-ci par-là. Vous avisez un voilier qui vous semble en bon état et prenez la mer. Sur le coup cela vous paraît la meilleure chose à faire. Mais après trois jours de navigation vous vous rendez compte que votre voyage aurait pu être un peu mieux préparé. En effet vous n'avez aucune idée de votre destination et vos réserves s'amenuisent de jour en jour. Vous n'avez jamais eu assez de patience pour la pêche et de toute manière vous n'avez rien pour faire cette activité. C'est un soupir fatigué qui vous échappe, un peu de sommeil ne vous fera pas de mal. Et puis que pourriez-vous faire d'autre ? C'est ainsi que vous vous endormissiez sans plus de cérémonie. Le grand large et l'aventure sa creuse.

En parlant d'aventure, dès votre réveille, vous vous demandez quelle palpitante aventure vous allez vivre sur cette mer. Vous battre contre la marine, contre d'autres pirates. La liberté. Un sourire apparaît sur vos lèvres. C'est alors que la question qui vous taraude depuis votre départ vous revient en tête. Quel fruit du démon avez-vous mangé ? Vous priez pour un logia cool. En même temps la couleur horriblement criarde du fruit ne vous fait pas penser à grand-chose. Barbe à papa ? Éléphant rose ? Panthère rose ? Dépité vous vous retournez vers votre sac en grognant, là vous attrapez votre dernier morceau de pain et le manger.

Après deux jours à ne manger que des raisins secs vous apercevez enfin une île. Vos yeux brillent d'excitation. Vous êtes pressée d'accoster pour la visiter. Trouver un livre sur les fruits du démon tant que vous y êtes. Vous attrapez vos pagaies et pagayer avec entrain. Il ne vous fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour gagner l'île.

C'est soulagé que vous posez le pied-à-terre. L'île est une île automnale comme vous aimez, c'est donc joyeux que vous commencez à la visiter. Vous vous achetez de quoi vous restaurer et poursuivez votre marche.

Là vous tomber devant un grand bâtiment qui s'avéra être la bibliothèque, vous y entrez, vous souvenant de votre objectif premier. Quel est votre pouvoir ? Vous parcourez les livres posés sûrs de vieille étagère plutôt bancale pour certaine. Et là vous la trouvez. Enfin. L'encyclopédie sur les fruits du démon. Vous le prenez en le serrant contre vous et vous installez dans le coin attribué aux lecteurs. Vous commencez alors à feuilleter l'ouvrage, en prenant soin de débuter par la section logia. Vous priez tous les dieux connus ou non d'avoir un logia. Après avoir lu trois fois la partie sur les logia vous devez vous résoudre au fait que non, vous ne possédiez pas de logia. Tremblante vous vous attaquiez au zoan, priant une nouvelle fois les dieux. C'est un soupir de soulagement qui vous échappe quand vous constatez que vous n'avez pas un zoan. Vous voilà rassuré vous avez un paramicia. Feuilletant la section qui leur était consacrée avec un sourire aux lèvres. Vous imaginez déjà avec un pouvoir comme Monkey ou Trafalgar Law vos idoles. Ou même Kid.

Et là, vous le voyez. Votre fruit. Dessiné trait pour trait. Vous souriez toujours et baissez les yeux pour lire son nom. Là, votre sourire se fige et se déforme en une horrible grimace.

Le _Kisu Kisu no mi._

Le fruit du baiser.

Vous blanchissez. Tous vos espoirs s'effondrent. Et le peu qu'il vous reste sont balayés par les capacités de ce fruit. Pour l'utiliser vous devez donner un baiser sur les lèvres ou le front de votre adversaire... Là, votre adversaire peut être paralysé ou empoisonné. Vous pouvez guérir les autres de la même manière. Oh, et aussi capter les envies de l'autre d'un baiser.

Vous balancez le pauvre et innocent bouquin et partez en fulminant. Une fois sur la plage vous vous asseyez ne sachant plus quoi faire. Votre vie de pirates est terminée. Vous rendez compte que vous ne savez même pas comment retourner sur votre île. Dépitée.

C'est vrai que pouviez-vous faire avec ce fruit ?

Imaginons une seconde :

Lors d'une trépidante aventure, vous rencontrez Barbe noire. Pour sauver votre vie vous retrouvez obligé de le combattre. Et là, déjà désavantagé, vous ne voyez plus qu'une solution, votre fruit. Vous sentez vous capable d'embrasser ce type ? Non. Vous le trouvez répugnant. Comme bon nombre de pirates. Il y en a pas beaucoup sur qui vous pourriez utiliser votre pouvoir sans être dégoutté.

Il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous installer ici et à trouver une nouvelle idée.

* * *

**© Ella-33 { Par propriété exclusive de l'auteur, la copie et les utilisations partielles ou totales de son travail sont interdites; conformément aux articles L.111-1 et L.123-1 du code de la propriété intellectuelle. Tous Droits Réservés**


	2. Chapter 2

Voici un Os tout en connerie. Créé grâce ou à cause de mon imagination bizarre et de mon cerveaux malade. Il est fait sur la même base que "Un baisé ?" mais les deux OS n'ont rien avoir l'un avec l'autre. Ça me fait toujours autant bizarre d'écrire à "vous" ! Bonne lecture. **[N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.]**

* * *

**ET QUE ÇA SAUTE !**

Sur les mers du monde one piece il existe bon nombre de mystères. Certain que personne ne pourrait soupçonner et d'autres que personne ne pourrait résoudre. L'un des plus étranges n'est autre que les fruits du démons. Étrange fruit donnant des pouvoirs à ceux qui les mange des capacités surhumaines.

Bref, vous connaissez déjà tout cela. Maintenant, il faut savoir qu'il existe d'un fruit du démon plus ou moins bien. Prenons le cas des paramicia. Si le fruit de Mugiwara est « Cool », il y en a qui le sont beaucoup moins.

Dans la suite de cet écrit vous allez entrer dans la peau d'un personnage qui n'a pas eu la chance de tomber sur un fruit « cool ».

Vous êtes élèves dans une base de la marine située à South blue proche de Rivers Moutain. Vous êtes classé dans le top dix des meilleurs élèves de dernière année. Quoi de plus normal ? Vous avez travaillé d'arrache-pied pendant près de six ans en se sens. L'examen d'admission au rang de soldat approche à grands pas. Eh bien malgré vous, vous commencez à stresser, et ce malgré vos excellents résultats. Mais comme vous le répétait sans cesse votre défunte grand-mère : rien n'est acquis d'avance !

Vous passez une main dans vos cheveux indomptés en soupirant. Plus que trois jours. Vous traversez le village le proche de la base en compagnie de quelques-uns de vos camarades de galère. C'est peut-être les derniers instants que vous passez ensemble. Dans un avenir proche vous serez éparpillés partout dans le monde pour exécuter votre mission et protéger les innocents de ces ignobles pirates.

Oh, vous espérez qu'un jour vous aurez assez de puissance pour vous mesurer aux plus puissants de ces mécréants. Cet imbécile de roux ou encore l'un des commandants du dit homme le plus fort du monde. Oh quel doux rêve. C'est votre plus grand souhait. Vous travaillez depuis toujours en se sens.

Vous revenez à vous en voyant vos camarades entrer dans un bar. Autant prendre un peu de bon temps avant de plus avoir une minute à vous. De toute manière aucun pirate ne s'aventure sur cette île ou du moins de ce côté de l'île. Trop de marine.

Vous vous servez un verre et trinquez avec les autres. Plusieurs s'écoulent ainsi. Vous relaxer, vous a fait grand bien. Néanmoins, vous finissez par saluer vos amis et quitter les lieux après avoir payé votre note. Salée, la note.

Vous pressez le pas sur le chemin du retour. Demain l'entraînement commence tôt et la nuit à envelopper l'île depuis longtemps déjà. Vous vous devez d'être en pleine forme. Vous tournez un instant vers la mer et fixez l'horizon. Une manière pour vous de vous ressourcer. Le puissant vent venant de l'océan, vous fait chanceler. Une tempête allait bientôt arriver.

Vous disant qu'il serait plus prudent pour vous de rentrer au plus vite, vous vous mettez à courir. Tant pis pour les autres, ils dormiront à l'auberge du village. Alors que vous passez sous le couvert des arbres quelque chose vous tombe dessus. Interloqué, vous vous arrêtez et récupérez l'objet.

Jugeant que vous n'avez pas le temps de vous en occuper pour le moment, vous le ramenez au dortoir commun que vous partagez avec les autres membres de votre promotion et le dissimulez. Quoique ça soit ça attendra le lendemain. Vous avez grand besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Vous vous réveillez au son du réveil, le lendemain. Pestant vous dirigez vers la douche. Vous aviez prévu de vous lever plus tôt, ce matin, mais l'alcool que vous avez bu la veille vous à maintenu collé à votre lit. Ne voulant pas être en retard vous laissez l'objet de côté.

La pause du midi ne durant que trente minutes, aujourd'hui, vous décidez de ne pas vous restaurer. L'objet vous intrigue trop. Vous avez vraiment besoin de savoir ce qu'il en retourne.

Vous arrivez très vite au dortoir. Vous précipitez vers votre lit et récupérez l'objet que vous aviez glissé dessous la veille. Vous froncez les sourcils : il s'agit d'une forme hexagonale aux motifs étranges. Bizarre. Vous le tournez et le retournez dans tous les sens, mais ça ne vous renseigne pas plus. Il est juste légèrement mou.

C'est alors que vous vous souvenez d'un cours qui vous a été dispensé lors de votre troisième année à la base. L'Amiral Kizaru l'avait fait lui-même. Vous aviez écouté avec un intérêt démesuré ce qu'il disait pendant les trente premières minutes. L'amiral était devenu terriblement ennuyant après ce laps de temps. Quel était l'intérêt de prolonger les fins de mots ?

Les fruits du démons.

Voilà de quoi il parlait. Il avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un fruit aux allures étranges. C'est bien ce que vous tenez à l'instant dans vos mains.

Vous imaginez déjà avec un puissant logia, bravant le danger et arrêtant les criminels les plus puissants. Oh, ce fruit pourrait vous faire grimper les échelons tellement vite. Vous pourriez devenir tellement puissant. Combattre aux côtés de Kuzan, Sakasuki ou Borsalino. Vois même le héros, Grap. Il serait tellement bénéfique pour vous de partir en mission avec eux...

Mais serez-vous vraiment capable de manger un fruit de cette couleur ? Il ressemble à un fruit pourri. Il est d'un marron répugnant et sa texture n'est pas très ragoutante.

Certains sacrifices valent la peine d'être fait.

Peut-être aurez-vous simplement une intoxication alimentaire ?

Alors que vous prenez la sage décision de vous renseigner sur le fruit avant de le manger, vous entendez des pas précipités vers le dortoir. Vous voulez cacher à nouveau, le fruit sous votre lit, mais il est déjà trop tard. Deux de vos camarades sont là et vous fixe. Vous leur tournez délibérément le dos ne sachant que faire. Ils commencent alors à expliquer combien, ils ont eu peur de pas vous trouver. Ils pensaient que vous aviez quitté l'île à bord d'un bateau quelconque ou même d'un bateau pirate. Stupide.

Alors qu'ils s'approchent de vous dans le but de se renseigner de votre état, vous faites la chose la plus bête qu'il vous aurait été possible de faire. Vous mangez le fruit. L'avalant à grandes bouchées. Le goût vous écœure, mais vous tenez bon et ne le recracher pas.

Vous vous tournez vers vos camarades, les rassurez et les suivez jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement numéro trois. Vous arrivez juste à l'heure.

Vous vous sentez mal. Malade.

Votre instructeur vous désigne pour faire face à votre plus grand rival, dans un combat singulier. Vous l'avez déjà battu. Vous n'aurez pas de mal à le refaire. Le combat commence sur les chapeaux de roues. Vous ne vous laissez pas faire. Alors que vous aviez l'avantage, votre adversaire vous surprend et un coup vous atteint. Surprise, vous ne réalisez pas ce qui se passe.

Le silence se fait autour de vous.

Vous réalisez que vous êtes bizarrement plus proche du sol que vous ne l'auriez cru. Pourtant vous n'êtes pas tombé. Relevant la tête vous voyez votre adversaire qui lui ait démesurément grand. Alors que la situation vous échappes vous croiser votre reflet dans l'épée de votre instructeur.

Le choc est tellement grand, qu'il vous fait reprendre votre forme originelle. Le rire de vos camarades, vous donne les larmes aux yeux sans parler de la honte qui vous envahit. Tous vos rêves de gloire s'écroulent un à un. Jamais vous ne pourrez devenir vice-amiral ou amiral avec ce genre de fruit. Vous souvenez maintenant l'avoir vu dans l'encyclopédie des fruits. Les capacités de ce fruit sont réduites. Il vous donne seulement de la vitesse et de la résistance. Oh et vous pouvez sauter très haut et très loin.

Le Chippu Chippu no mie.

Vous êtes devenu une puce.


	3. Chapter 3

**RAMPEZ !**

Sur les mers du monde one piece il existe bon nombre de mystères. Certain que personne ne pourrait soupçonner et d'autre que personne ne pourrait résoudre. L'un des plus étrange n'est autre que les fruits du démons. Étrange fruit donnant des pouvoir à ceux qui les mange des capacité surhumaine.

Bref, vous connaissez déjà tous cela. Maintenant, il faut savoir qu'il existe d'un fruit du démon plus ou moins bien. Prenons le cas des paramicia. Si le fruit de Mugiwara est « Cool », il y en a qui le sont beaucoup moins.

Dans la suite de cet écrit vous allez entrer dans la peau d'un personnage qui n'a pas eu la chance de tomber sur un fruit « cool ».

Vous êtes un fier chasseur de prime, depuis déjà plusieurs années. Votre nom résonne comme un coup de glas aux oreilles des hors la loi. Vous êtes reconnus dans le milieu comme l'un des meilleurs. Vous avez suivis les traces de votre père qui les avaient lui-même suivis de son père. Il va entraîner dès que vous en avez été en âge. Vous n'aimez pas les pirates et ils vous le rendent bien.

Votre sabre à la main et votre pistolet passé à la ceinture, vous sortez de la chambre d'hôtel miteuse que vous avez loué pour la nuit. Cela fait un petit moment qu'aucune pointure de la piraterie n'a pas croisé votre chemin et les petites frappes ne vous permettent pas de vitre dans l'opulence. En témoigne cette horrible chambre au parquet usé par le temps, aux rideaux crasseux ou restait accrocher une odeur de tabac et le tapis taché par l'alcool. Bien des hôtels que vous vous offrez en temps normal.

Vous marchez tranquillement dans les rues d'une île dont vous avez oublié le nom. De toute manière ce n'est pas votre priorité que de savoir les noms de ces îles. Île qui à l'air désespérément vide de tous pirates intéressant. À croire qu'ils vous ont flairé et ont décampé la queue entre les jambes sur leur rafiot.

Vous claquez la langue agacé et alors que vous vous résignez à devoir repartir en mer, votre regard aussi acéré que celui d'un oiseau de proie repère un candidat intéressant pour goûter à votre sabre. Un sourire ravie prends place sur vos lèvres et tel un chat vous vous glissez sur les toits pour le suivre jusqu'à un lieu ayant moins de population. Vous essayez de vous souvenir vainement du nom de l'homme, mais vous vous souvenez juste du montant de sa prime très alléchante. Qu'importe, une fois entre les mains des marines, il n'aurait plus de nom. Encore moins une fois enfermé à Impel Down.

Après cinq minutes de filature, vous arrivez enfin dans lieu dégagé et sans spectateur. Vous sautez souplement devant votre adversaire, qui après un sursaut se reprend et sort son arme. Un sourire cruel s'affiche sur votre visage. Vous allez vous amuser.

Vous provoquez nonchalamment votre gagne pain, qui vous saute dessus telle une fan hystérique devant son idole. Le combat s'engage et votre attitude sérieuse remplace votre flegme habituel. L'homme face à vous essaye de vous trancher et attaque n'importe comment, à se demander comment il a pu avoir une prime de plus de quatre-vingt million de berry. Pas que ça vous dérange en sois.

Vous esquivez et parez tranquillement laissant votre adversaire du jour s'épuiser petit à petit. Lassé, vous finissez par le désarmer, le sabre de l'homme vole jusqu'à ce ficher dans un arbre. Ayant l'œil expert vous savez que vous pourrez en tirer un bon prix. Compensation pour se combat sans saveurs.

Un coup dans l'estomac et un autre au visage, votre adversaire est au sol. Épuisé. Incapable de se battre plus. Vous levez votre lame et caressez sa nuque de la pointe avant de lever la lame près à l'abattre pour décapiter votre adversaire. Ce-dernier se met à vous supplier pour sa vie. Lamentable. Vous ricanez devant autant de pathétisme. En le regardant ramper pour s'éloigner de vous, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de le comparez à un insecte une pauvre petite larve.

Vous lui faites remarquer en ricanant avant de l'assommer. Vous avez assez traîné.

Vous le fouillez à la recherche d'objet précieux. Vous n'allez tout de même pas livrer l'individu avec tous ce qu'il a dans les poches. Vous subtilisez sa sacoche et ajoutez ce que vous avez trouvé d'autre. Vous attrapez l'homme et le traînez à votre suite jusqu'au port où est amarré un vaisseau de guerre de la marine. Sûrement venu arrêter le pirate dont vous vous êtes chargé.

Un soldat vous annonce et un colonel vous rejoint avec la somme dû. Il prends un temps excessif pour vérifier que l'idiot est bien l'idiot qu'il y a sur l'avis de rechercher, avant de vous lancer la bourse non sans un regard noir et méprisant.

Vous repartez, en sifflotant, vers l'hôtel miteux pour récupérer le reste de vos affaires et vérifier la sacoche que vous trimbaler depuis quelques minutes.

Vous videz le contenu sur votre paillasse et quelle n'est pas votre surprise en découvrant un fruit du démon de petite taille en forme allonger et de couleur rose pastel tomber avec le reste. Vous le regardez fasciné. Vous vous imaginez déjà renverser les plus grands avec cette force nouvelle. Ce stupide piaf par exemple. Marco le phénix de son nom. Il vous énerve tellement. Son équipage au complet vous énervent d'ailleurs. Vous ne rêvez que de les arrêter et de les envoyer à Impel Down.

Un rire sinistre résonne dans la chambre.

Malgré la couleur qui vous met peu en confiance vous croquez dedans jusqu'à la dernière miette sans même faire attention l'horrible goût de terre qui emplit vous bouche. Vous avalez et un rire sonore vous échappe une nouvelle fois.

Vous avez déjà discuté avec plusieurs possesseurs de fruits dans le milieu et ils vous ont gracieusement expliqué comment activer son fruit ou du moins en théorie. Vous passez la journée à expérimenter sans succès ainsi que les deux jours qui suivent. Ce n'est qu'à la fin du troisième jours alors que l'espoir vous quitte et que vous vous étiez convaincue le fruit immonde était un faux que ça se produisit.

Vous retrouvez tout d'un coup très proche du sol. Beaucoup trop proche du sol. Vraiment trop. Vous tournez difficilement sur vous même. Beaucoup trop difficilement.

Vous croisez votre reflet dans la lame de votre sabre que vous aviez sorti en vu de l'entretenir. L'état de choc vous rend muet.

Vous êtes là au sol. À ramper. Ce n'est pas vous qui devez ramper mais vos adversaires et pourtant vous êtes devenu un verre de terre...

* * *

Merci aux personnes qui laissent des reviews c'est vraiment adorable !


End file.
